I've Just Seen a Face
by Lost-Hogwarts-Student
Summary: Songfic about LilyJames with the song I've Just Seen A Face, not the original, the one in the movie Across the Universe. This story includes the Marauders' first meeting, blushing, and a stubborn Fat Lady...Reviews are loooved.


**A/N: First songfic; Liy/James. Song is "I've Just Seen a Face". Might seem a little different since its from the movie "Across the Universe" and not actually the original beatles song. Hope you enjoy it, please review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Why must you make me say it?!**

**I've Just Seen a Face**

James Potter waited patiently in the mob of first years. He was standing on the tip of his toes as he tried to get a better look at the student who had just put the Sorting Hat on. He turned around, feeling his shoulder being tapped. It was Sirius Black, a boy he had met on the train to school. Sirius gave him a thumbs up and grinned. James laughed but stopped quickly when he heard "RAVENCLAW!" being shouted out from the mouth of the hat.

"Evans, Lily!"

James craned his neck to see the pretty redheaded girl skip up to the stool and confidently put the hat on her head. She shut her eyes tightly and sucked in her lips, waiting. James smiled.

**I've just seen a face,**

**I can't forget the time or place**

**That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me**

**And I want all the world to see we've met!**

**Na na na na na na!**

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat.

Lily's eyes widened with happiness and she ran to the cheers of the Gryffindor table, James' eyes following her. Sirius elbowed him in the gut and James groaned, earning a stern look from who he had just learned was Professor McGonagall. James bit his lip and gave her an apologetic look. She raised her eyebrows and continued to read the names off the list. James turned over to Sirius,

"Did you see that girl?"

"The Evans one?"

"Yeah, her."

"Sure, why?"

"No reason…"

Sirius shrugged and turned to chat with a tired looking boy next to him who seemed quite irritated at Sirius' jokes. James stared at them for a while, seeing if the other boy would do anything, but surprisingly, he didn't. Names were being called out and James was getting a bit bored. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted a flash of red hair. Sirius Black, the boy he was talking to who was apparently Remus Lupin, and a chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew had all been called already (among many others) and had all three entered into Gryffindor.

**Had it been another day,**

**I might have looked the other way.**

**But I had never been aware,**

**And as it is I dream of her tonight!**

**Na na na na na na!**

"Potter, James!"

James' eyes widened and he slowly walked up to the hat. He quickly put it on his head, as if it would bite his hands.

_My, my. This is easy. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Yes!" cried James, but I wasn't heard for his voice was absorbed by the whoops of the Gryffindors. He ran over to the table and sat down. He looked down all of the Gryffindor students and when he saw Lily Evans, she smiled at him.

**Falling, yes I am falling,**

**And she keeps calling me back again.**

James blushed and quickly turned away, and Lily did, too. The feast ended quickly after a scrumptious meal and mouth-watering desserts. The first-years were lead by the Prefects to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the door, they all headed in. James stayed out for a while because he wanted to talk to the portrait a bit. Seeing the famous Hogwarts portraits was something he had always wanted to do. As the portal closed he said,

"Hello."

"And who are you?" replied a fat lady in a frilly pink dress.

"My name is James Potter and I just wanted to say hi."

"Well then, I do not care. What is the password?"

"Crap…"

He had forgotten about the password. He didn't know it and now he was left outside the common room on his first day of school. Great. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and he turned around. It was _her._

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Hi."

She walked toward the portal but turned to look at James.

"Do you need the password?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot it."

She laughed and said, "Don't worry, I have it written down in a piece of parchment." She reached into her pockets and took out a little wrinkled piece of paper. "Here it is."

They walked in together and sat down on one of the couches.

"Oh! My name is Lily Evans, by the way."

"Yeah, I know."

She looked at him quizzically and smiled as he said, "I'm James."

**I have never known,**

**The likes of this, I've been alone**

**And I have missed things and kept out of sight,**

**But other girls were never quite like this.**

**Na na na na na na!**

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs to get organized," she said as she stood up.

"Wait."

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"I just…thanks."

She looked a bit confused, "For what?"

"For the whole…password thing."

"Oh!" she giggled, "No problem."

She turned around quickly, her red hair flipping around her face. She jogged up the girls' dormitory, but before, she waved goodbye to James.

**Falling, yes I am falling, **

**And she keeps calling, me back again.**

"Lily!"

She peeked around the corner, hearing him because she had not yet entered her room.

"Yes?"

"Oh, er, yeah. Nothing, never mind."

She smiled at him and laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes."

"Ok then."

**Falling, yes I am falling,**

**And she keeps calling, me back again.**

"Wait, wait, Lily!"

She peered around, "Yes?"

"You look…nice."

Lily blushed and looked down at her shoes, seeming quite interested in her laces.

"Thanks…James."

"Er, your welcome…"

She looked up at his fiercely blushing face.

"Really."

He smiled and started giggling a bit.

"You're really weird," she said as she headed back up.

**Falling, yes I am falling,**

**And she keeps calling, me back again.**

James put his head back on the couch, closed his eyes, and grinned, thinking about the girl he just met. He was unaware though, of the fact that Lily was watching him dreamily from the top of the stairs. He thought about her green eyes…her wonderfully red hair…her nice personality…

**Falling, yes he is falling,**

**And she keeps calling, him back again.**

**A/N: Tada!**


End file.
